


Содержимое могло сместиться

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мартин застревает с Артуром в шкафу в кабине экипажа. Не один раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Содержимое могло сместиться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contents May Have Shifted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241089) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 



С самого начала это была вина Дугласа. Как и в большинстве случаев. Хотя если уж быть до конца честным, технически это Мартин непреднамеренно оскорбил австралийских борцов сумо... и именно Кэролин забронировала злополучный рейс в первую очередь. Хотя определённо именно Дуглас толкнул Мартина в шкаф в кабине экипажа.

В шкафу уже находился один стандартного размера Артур, который нырнул сюда при первых признаках драки.

— Ой, помолчи, ты маленький — влезешь, — прервал Дуглас протесты Мартина. — Дай мне свою шляпу и пытайся не дышать так громко. А лучше вообще не дыши. Предоставь это мне. — И захлопнул дверь.

В шкафу было тесно и одному человеку. Что уж говорить про двоих. Дышать вообще едва было возможно. 

— Прости, Шкип, — сказал Артур по прошествии двух с половиной минут. — Но я думаю, что у меня затёк левый локоть. Не могу ли я просто... Есть ли там какой-нибудь...

— Шшш, — сказал ему Мартин, прислушиваясь к приглушённым звукам голоса Дугласа, успокаивающего дюжину злых трёхсот пятидесяти фунтовых мужчин. Он схватил дрожащую левую руку Артура и обернул её вокруг своей талии.

— Так лучше, — вздохнул Артур. — Спасибо. Ты же не думаешь, что они правда повредят самолёт, да? Или... навредят Дугласу, если уж на то пошло?

— Он справится, — сказал Мартин. — И Дуглас? Серьёзно? Он может отмазаться от... от...

— Варенья? — предположил Артур. — Отмазаться от варенья. Это странное выражение, не так ли? Для начала нужно очень много варенья. И зачем кому-то...

— Артур, ради всего святого, помолчи!

— Верно. Прости, Шкипер.

Когда первая волна страха и адреналина начала затихать, Мартин понял, что по сути они с Артуром стояли в шкафу, обнявшись. Конечно, он трогал Артура и раньше... это был маленький самолёт, бессмысленно были раздражаться из-за нарушения личного пространства. Они близко стояли, загораживали друг другу дорогу, сталкивались всё время в проходе.

Хотя никогда еще они не были прижаты друг к другу на протяжении нескольких минут. И это было... о, боже... действительно приятно.

— Я тут хотел сказать тебе, что мне нравится новое мыло, которым ты в последнее время пользуешься, Шкип, — сказал Артур, чей нос был почти придавлен к шее Мартина. — Что-то такое апельсиново-лавандово-медовое. Что это?

— Жидкость для мытья посуды, — ровно ответил Мартин. — У меня кончилось мыло. Не было возможности зайти в магазин на этой неделе.

Сам Артур — Мартин не мог поверить, что не замечал этого раньше — пах восхитительно: чистотой, и теплом, и немного мускусом, а не литрами лосьона после бритья. Он просто пах _хорошо_. И нежное щекотание его дыхания рядом с ухом и шеей Мартина было действительно очень... возбуждающим. Мартин неловко сдвинулся, внезапно радуясь, что Артур прижимался грудью к его спине, а не...

Совершенно неожиданно Дуглас дёрнул дверцу и открыл шкаф, отчего Мартин тут же вывалился в кабину прямо к его ногам. 

— Все чисто! Ой. Ужасно прошу прощения, сэр, — сказал Дуглас, вовсе не выглядя виноватым. — Боюсь, я забыл провести надлежащие процедуры для ’безопасного размещения членов экипажа с целью сокрытия их от мстительной толпы’ в течение нашей последней тренировки по безопасности. Как небрежно с моей стороны.

— Дуглас! — с упреком сказал Артур, выбираясь наружу, и нагнулся, чтобы подать Мартину руку. — Ты в порядке, Шкипер?

— В порядке, в порядке. — Мартин отмахнулся от его руки, осторожно поднялся, глянул вниз на свою брюки и быстро устремился в сторону туалета. — Просто... нужно воспользоваться уборной.

— Не задерживайся, — крикнул ему в спину Дуглас. — Я задобрил их ваучерами на бесплатные напитки в баре аэропорта.

— Превосходно! — сказал Артур. — А откуда у тебя шесть ваучеров на бесплатные напитки из бара аэропорта, Дуглас?

— У меня их нет, — сказал Дуглас. — Поэтому нам нужно сбежать отсюда как можно быстрее. Мартин, я повторяю: не задерживайся там надолго.

*

 _Причины Избегать Развития Влечения к А.  
1\. Это непрофессионально  
2\. Возможно отсутствие взаимности   
3\. Бесконечный источник насмешек от Д.   
4\. Он немного глуповат  
5\. Жить с его мамой   
6\. Его мать — мой начальник   
7\. Его мать — КЭРОЛИН_

Мартин снова перечитал список. Вернулся ко второму пункту и вычеркнул «возможно», затем перешел к четвертому и поменял «немного» на «весьма» (затем, чувствуя вину, вернул всё обратно), а потом подчеркнул седьмой пункт дважды. Он подумал было положить список в карман, чтобы достать и перечитать, если понадобится, но затем понял, как ужасно небезопасно это будет. Вместо этого он зафиксировал список в памяти, порвал его на маленькие кусочки и бросил в мусорную корзину.

Перед тем, как выйти, он остановился, вернулся и налил коричневого соуса поверх обрывков в корзине в качестве дополнительной меры безопасности.

Проблема была в том, что в следующие несколько дней в его голове начал формироваться второй список. С такими пунктами, как _Всегда в хорошем настроении, Пахнет о. хорошо_ , и _Любит самолеты (почти) так же, как и я_. Мартин также добавил _Думает, что я превосходен_ , после недолгого размышления — это было несомненно правдой, но в тоже время Артур думал, что все вокруг превосходны, включая Дирка, Кэти Перри и парня, которого они позвали починить микроволновку, когда Артур случайно поставил кружку с чаем на сорок минут вместо сорока секунд.

Хотя он действительно осыпал Мартина множеством комплиментов. На самом деле, Артур был единственным, кто вообще говорил ему комплименты, что без сомнения объясняло каждый раз возникающую у него от этого покалывающую легкость во всём теле. И, кажется, это стало случаться немного чаще после Дня в Шкафу. Ведь так? Или может быть нет. Наверно нет.

Каким-то образом, он не нашёл времени, чтобы купить новое мыло.

Мартин поймал себя на том, что придумывает оправдания, чтобы сходить на бортовую кухню и посмотреть, замечает ли всё еще Артур аромат средства для мытья посуды. Если да, то он об этом не упоминал. В какой-то момент Артур внезапно обернулся и оказался с ним прямо лицом к нему в тесной комнатке. Он окинул его радостным взглядом, полным изумления, и Мартин почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар, а затем снова начало биться, так быстро, что, казалось, может попытаться сбежать.

Хотя всё, что он сказал, было: — Шкиппер! Ты знал, что если сорвать колпачок с предметов по-настоящему быстро, то ими можно сыграть разные музыкальные ноты? — Мартин посмотрел вниз и увидел, что вся столешница кухни была завалена дюжинами открытой еды и контейнеров с питьём. 

— Я почти могу сыграть ’Огонёк, огонёк, маленькая звездочка’ двумя кружками яблочного сока, двумя муссами и пакетиком кешью, — выпалил Артур с огромным энтузиазмом, — но я еще не сумел изобразить второй ’огонёк’. Кстати ты случаем не очень-очень голоден? — с надеждой добавил он.

Мартин подобрал кружку с соком и несколько открытых пакетиков по пути назад. 

— Попробуй консервированные груши с фиксаторным устройством, — посоветовал он. — Дугласу они нравятся. — Мартин отправился в кабину экипажа, уныло похрустывая кешью и проклиная себя за идиотизм.

*

В конечном итоге именно Артур сделал первый шаг. В полном отчаянии Мартин сдался и принял решение еще раз поднять свой онлайн профиль для свиданий. Он обдумывал эту мрачную перспективу, пока отключал электронику и убирался после обычного полета в Канны, когда на пороге неожиданно возник Артур.

— Ты можешь мне кое с чем помочь, Шкипер? — спросил он, и когда Мартин любезно последовал за ним, Артур повернулся, толкнул его в шкаф, после чего запихнул внутрь самого себя и закрыл дверь.

За этим последовали один или два сдавленных мгновения в полной тишине.

— Артур, — сказал Мартин. — Почему ты запихнул меня в шкаф?

— ...Ага, это была ужасная идея, да, — подавленно согласился Артур. — Не важно. Мы снова выйдем и притворимся, что этого не было. Обещай, что не расскажешь Дугласу или Мамуле?

— А зачем мне вообще это делать? — спросил Мартин.

— Потому что... ох, не важно, Шкип, ты подумаешь, что это странно.

— Артур, почти все, что ты делаешь, странно.

— Я знаю, — сказал Артур. — Но это... ладно. Что ж. Помнишь тот раз, когда ты и я прятались здесь от борцов судоку?

— Борцов сумо.

— Да, именно. Ну, дело в том, что... Мне вроде как понравилось. Быть так близко к тебе. Действительно странно, я знаю. Теперь мы можем выйти.

— Нет, мне... мне тоже это понравилось. На самом деле. Немного. Ну. Очень сильно на самом деле.

— Правда?! — удивленно воскликнул Артур. — Ох, это... это просто более, чем превосходно, мне нужно будет придумать совершенно новое слово для этого, этого...

— Ну, да. — Мартин засмеялся, чувствуя как голова идёт кругом. — Я согласен, безусловно, но может быть, мы можем поговорить об этом снаружи шкафа?

— Ой! Да, конечно, можем. — В темноте послышался шероховатый кряхтящий звук. А затем: — На самом деле... кажется, не можем. Дверь немного заело. Знаешь, как это иногда бывает, когда нужно потрясти ручку три раза быстро, а затем один раз медленно, и потом дать двери хорошего пинка, прямо над вмятиной...

— О, боже, — сказал Мартин. — Мы застряли? Да. Мы застряли. Мы застряли в шкафу. Дуглас! Кэролин!

— Нет, они ушли... Дуглас смотался в ту же минуту, как только мы приземлились, пошёл домой, я думаю, а мама ушла на свидание с Герком десять минут назад.

— Она станет тебя искать, когда ты не вернёшься домой?

— Я так не думаю, — удрученно сказал Артур. — Она сказала не ждать её до поздней ночи. А может и вообще.

— О, боже. Ладно, давай-ка посмотрим... э-э, управляющий аэродрома может решить прийти проверить, почему мы не заполнили бумаги на сегодняшний полет? Или... пожарная команда! Ты же дружишь с ними. Они заметят, что ты не пожелал им доброй ночи по пути домой, не так ли?

— О, да! Определенно! Отличная мысль, Шкип!

— А пожарная команда знает, что ты собирался лететь с нами сегодня? — спросил Мартин.

— ...Нет. Я так не думаю. Сегодня я их вообще не видел.

— О, боже.

— Мне правда жаль, Шкип.

— Нет, всё нормально, просто... ты можешь куда-нибудь подвинуть колено? Вот так, так-то лучше... что ж. Давай не поддаваться панике. По расписанию мы должны вылететь в Берлин завтра в десять часов утра, так что... если все остальное не сработает, мы здесь не умрём. Шкаф вентилируется. У нас достаточно воздуха. Нужно просто подождать.

— Я превосходно умею ждать, — сказал Артур. — Мне никогда не скучно. Никогда. Ой! Ты хочешь поиграть в Угадай, Звук Какого Животного Я пытаюсь Сымитировать?

— Нет, — сказал Мартин. — Только не сейчас. Может, поговорим о том, что было тогда? Когда ты сказал... то, что сказал? О.. ну, ты знаешь. Обо мне? И тебе? Обо мне и тебе в смысле...

— О том, что мне нравится находиться близко к тебе? Хорошо, что этим всё обернулось, да? Да, я продолжал пытаться придумывать причины, чтобы снова спрятаться здесь, но борцы чего-то там не бронировали билеты на наши рейсы — не думаю, что они вообще когда-либо снова полетят на MJN, на самом деле — и, в конце концов, я не достаточно умён, чтобы думать о чем-то умном. Так что я просто попробовал сделать это.

— Ну, — сказал Мартин. — Мы можем попытаться использовать время наилучшим образом? Так как мы всё равно здесь? — Он начал с некоторым трудом ёрзать, пока их носы не столкнулись в темноте.

— Ой, — сказал Артур, затаив дыхание прямо возле рта Мартина. — Да, _прошу_.

*

— Ты знаешь, почему ты мне правда нравишься, Шкип? — выдохнул Артур, пять горячих и тяжёлых минут спустя, когда Мартин оторвался от него для глотка воздуха и попытался протиснуть руки между ними, чтобы развязать галстук.

— Потому что тебе нравятся все? — промурлыкал Мартин. — Подожди-ка... а теперь втяни живот немного... почти достал...

— Нет. Ну, да. Да. Но ты мне особенно нравишься, потому что тебе на самом деле нравятся вещи, даже когда ты делаешь вид, что это не так. Большинство людей только притворяются, что им нравятся вещи, когда на самом деле они им не нравятся, но ты, Шкип... могу я всё еще называть тебя Шкип теперь, когда мы целуемся?

— Боже, да, — сказал Мартин. — Я хочу сказать... если тебе хочется?

— Мне определенно хочется, — сказал Артур. — О чём это я говорил? Причина того, почему ты мне нравишься? Нет, пропала мысль. Особенно, когда ты делаешь... вот это, да, эту штуку с покусыванием, ох, вау, ты превосходен в этом! Сделай так еще раз. Обожаю это.

— Я вижу, — робко сказал Мартин, скользнув бёдрами по бёдрам Артура.

— Хмм? О, нет, это просто мой мобильник. Я немного левее и не такой квадратный.

— Твой... Артур! Ты серьезно говоришь мне, что не счастлив меня видеть, и у тебя просто телефон в кармане? _Мобильный телефон_?

— Ну. Не расстраивайся, Шкипер, я действительно наслаждался...

— Мобильный телефон, которым можно вызвать экстренную помощь? — продолжил Мартин.

— Которым... О-о. О! О! Да! Я понимаю! Я только... можешь немного сдвинуться, чтобы я мог его вытащить? Превосходно! Да! Ты совершенно превосходен, Шкип! Вот так, быстрый набор...

— ТОЛЬКО НЕ ДУГЛАС, — закричал Мартин секунду спустя, и Артур выронил телефон.

*

— И кому из вас, могу ли я спросить, пришла в голову мысль разыграть Семь Минут в Раю в вертикальном гробу? — спросил их Дуглас, его голос сочился сарказмом, пока он дёргал дверцу шкафа.

— Ой, как ты можешь такое говорить? — закричал Артур, вылезая наружу и разминая шею. — Это... спасибо, Дуглас. Я рад, что ты разобрал наши крики. Мы... я, то есть... я уронил телефон на пол, понимаешь, и...

— Я так и понял, — ответил Дуглас. — И были слишком плотно прижаты друг к другу, чтобы снова его поднять. И сейчас выглядите подозрительно хорошо наобнимавшимися. Я просто удивляюсь, было ли это заранее обдуманное обжимание или просто решение а ля ’какого черта, почему бы и нет’, чтобы потратить время. Подозреваю, что первое, судя по тому, как вы оба строили друг другу глазки последние несколько недель. Честно говоря, я и сам уже думал закрыть вас тут, чтобы вы образумились.

— Да, спасибо, Дуглас, — холодно сказал Мартин. Очень холодно. Он нагнулся, чтобы поднять телефон Артура и скривился, выпрямившись. — Как деликатно с твоей стороны использовать наш начинающийся роман в качестве материала для твоей бесконечной единоличной комедийной пьесы.

— Ой, да развивайте свою интрижку, сделайте одолжение, — сказал ему Дуглас. — Я с нетерпением буду ждать больше материала в будущем. И мне любопытно узнать, станете ли вы менее самодовольными, когда переспите. С другой стороны Артур, возможно, просто будет невыносимо радостным. Во всяком случае, отправляйтесь в путь, любовные пташки. Я иду домой. Опять. Мне нужно отдохнуть перед эпичными насмешками.

— М-могло ли быть еще хуже? — спросил Артур, когда Дуглас ушел.

— Да, — согласился Мартин. — Ты мог позвонить своей матери. Итак. Ты не хочешь... подбросить меня до дома?

— Лучше ко мне, — сказал Артур, улыбаясь ему. — В конце концов, мама рано или поздно всё равно о нас узнает. А еще у меня есть гардеробная комната. Мы можем продолжить на том месте, где остановились.


End file.
